


half moons

by juvenileDREAMS



Series: Huening Kai-Centric drabbles collection [3]
Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drabble, Established Relationship, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Poor Soobin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 16:36:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19445371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juvenileDREAMS/pseuds/juvenileDREAMS
Summary: Huening knows that he's hurting them both, but he can't stop. Yeonkai. Slight Sookai. Drabble. Hurt/Comfort. Keyword: Cheat.





	half moons

Huening Kai sits just inches from his boyfriend, but his focus is on another. His almond shaped eyes scan the library in search of a familiar mop of silver hair.

“Are you okay, baby?” Huening blinks when Soobin, his boyfriend, touches his arm gently. “Something’s wrong?”

“No—nothing is wrong. I was just lost in thoughts.” He forces a laugh. “Don’t mind me, hyung. Continue your essay.”

“Well, if you say so.” his boyfriend says with a shrug before he continues writing.

Suddenly, the person he’s been keeping an eye for walks past him, his cat-like eyes pierce within him as he makes his way towards the table behind them. He sits at one of the chair left, eyes boring through the back of his head. Huening turns and looks at him. He is smiling as he rises from his seat and walks out of the library.

Huening snaps his head forward, fortunately Soobin hadn't noticed, he was too in depth with his essay. "Hyung I’ll be going first, I forgot that I need to return Taehyun’s notes before his next class. See you later." Kai pecks his boyfriend on the cheek and scampers out of the library.

"Huening."

There is an extended hiatus. Huening turns around. Affectionate dark eyes gaze into nervous brown hues.

"Yeonjun."

The said man takes his hand and leads him hurriedly into a vacant classroom. As soon as the door is closed, a pair of icy cold hands run through his slightly long jet-black strands of hair. Moist lips graze gently over his parted ones, the fervor doubles.

Huening's nervousness melts away when Yeonjun pecks his mouth gently and says, “I miss you.”

This is wrong, he knows. But it doesn’t stop him from saying, “I miss you too.”


End file.
